When drilling vertical well bores or vertical sections of wellbores, it is important to ensure the wellbores are properly aligned. U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,197 (Wenzel) entitled “Apparatus for Keeping a Downhole Drilling Tool Vertically Aligned” describes a tool that may be used to perform this function. This tool uses a number of steering elements that pivot out from the tubular body to reorient the drill bit when it begins to deviate from a vertical alignment.